A firebender and wizards
by isaklevi1
Summary: Azula finds a portal, finds out she's a witch and goes on a quest. A quest to kill Dumbledore. Don't take this seriously, at all.


Mai, Ty Lee, Azula and Zuko were walking home, toward the fire nation royal palace. They had just made it home after spending a few days on Ember Island, and had come home by boat.

"Finally, we're home. Away from that stupid island." Mai sounded genuinely happy. Or rather, as happy as she got.

"It wasn't so bad" Ty Lee tried cheering Mai up. She didn't respond, but Zuko did.

"Not that bad?" He said. "We sat in prison for twelve hours before they finally realized who we were."

"Yeah, about that."Ty Lee said."I've been thinking and I can't figure it out. Why does no one ever recognize you two? I mean, you're the prince and princess of the fire nation. People should know who you are, especially High ranking members of the fire nation.

"It's complicated, Ty Lee." Said Azula. "Let's just be happy that we're finally home, away from that mess of a place."

When they finally made it to the gates of the fire nation royal palace, Ty Lee dragged Mai and Azula toward her for a hug. "Goodbye you guys. I'm gonna miss you."

"Uhmm… we live, like, a minute's walk away from each other." Mai said.

"I know, but still." Ty Lee stopped hugging her friends and walked home. Zuko and Azula stepped into the palace, and started walking toward their respective bedrooms, when two guards came up to them and said: "Stop."

"What do you think you're doing?" Azula was a bit cranky, having not slept much on the way home.

"The firelord wishes to see you both." Azula calmed down a bit. "Alright, I'll let you go this time."

The siblings were led down a hallway toward the throne room. "This can't be good." Zuko said.

"What's wrong, Zuko." Azula responded.

"Dad can't be happy about what we did. We're in big trouble."

"O, lighten up, Zuko. It's not like he's gonna banish us or anything. We'll just tell him that the owner of the house was being rude and disrespectful, and needed to be taught a lesson."

"That's not gonna make him forget that we burned down the house of one of his admirals."

"Stop worrying so much, Zuzu. If dad's going to lecture us, then let him lecture us. Then, we'll just have to stop burning houses."

Azula saw the look on Zuko's face. He was really worried about this. Immediately, she saw an opportunity to gain more of his trust. "Look, if he get's angry, then I'll take the blame for the both of us." Zuko was about to protest, but realized that it was actually a good idea. Their father would go easier on Azula.

The two reached the throne room. As they were about to go in, the guard stopped them again. "The firelord wishes to see you separately."

"I'll go first." said Azula, and walked into the throne room. When she reached a certain spot of the room, she went down on one knee and bowed to her father. She then stood back up and started talking. "Hey dad, what's up?".

"Oh, you know, the usual. But I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"I have a mission for you."

"What sort of mission?"

"The sort of mission you can't tell your brother about. I want you to take your friends, Mai and Ty Lee, and go to the town of Kera. I can't really tell you anything else, but I'll send you with some instructions on paper. It is a difficult task, and it will take some time, but I trust that you will succeed. I'd expect nothing less from the person who took down the avatar."

"But dad, I thought you said Zuko wouldn't know about this mission."

"And he won't."

"But he was the one to kill the avatar."

Ozai laughed. "Come one Azula, did you really expect me to believe that."

"Well, yeah. It isn't that unbelievable, is it?"

"Azula. This is Zuko we're talking about. I bet when the avatar entered the avatar state, he just stood there and stared at him."

"I… Guess that is sort of what he did."

"Exactly. Now, are you going to do this mission or not."

"Of course I will."

"Good. You should go and get ready. Send Zuko in on your way out. I'll try to hold him off for as long as I can. I need to talk to him about burning houses."

* * *

"So wait. Your dad knew that you killed the avatar?" Ty Lee was still confused at that. "Then why didn't he just tell you to begin with, and just lie to Zuko anyway?"

"It's complicated, Ty Lee." Was Azula's answer. "Right now, we should just be focusing on the mission."

"We just got home, and right away, we're being sent on another stupid mission." Mai complained. "Can't we ever get a brake? What are we doing in this town anyways?"

"I'm not sure yet. But father sent us with five letters with instructions. I'm supposed to open the first one in Kera. Doing so sooner could endanger the mission."

"How would knowing what the mission is endanger it?"Asked Ty Lee. Isn't that the whole point of missions? To know what they are?"

"It's complicated, Ty Lee. But you're right, Mai. We're all tired after the last few days, so we should probably get some sleep at the local inn before going any further. We can open the first letter there, and then start the mission proper tomorrow."

* * *

"So what does it say, Azula?"

"Calm down, Ty Lee." May said. "She's still opening it."

"There we go." Azula said. "Now let's see what it says."

_Dear Azula. _

_This is the first letter of five, so be sure to read this one first. If you are reading this letter, you should be located in Kera. If not, then the only acceptable excuse is if the world is ending, and in your final moments you decide to read this letter. I will take no other excuses. Anyways, here is your mission. There is a waterfall near the town, called Kera waterfall. Behind this waterfall, there is a cave that not a lot of people know of. Go to that cave before four days have passed since you were sent on this mission. There, you can open the second letter."_

_Signed, Dad._

_I mean, signed, firelord Ozai._

"Well then." Said Azula. "We'll start looking as soon as we wake up."

They all said their good-nights, and went to sleep.


End file.
